


John and Rodney are Friends

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Frog and Toad, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Best Friends, Crack, Crossover, Domestic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney as Arnold Lobel's <i>Frog and Toad</i>, in early reader format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John and Rodney are Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as a tribute to the Frog and Toad series. The fact that John and Rodney fit the roles so well is really not my fault.

Whistling, John ran up the dirt path from his cottage to Rodney's place, and knocked on the front door.

There was no answer. 

"Rodney!  McKay!" shouted John.  "Wake up!  It's time for our mandatory vacation."

"Go away," said a voice inside the house.

"Come on, McKay," cried John. "The sun is shining. The birds are singing.  You said you'd come running with me."

There was still no answer.

"Come on, Rodney."  John pounded on the door. "Wake up."

"I am not here," said the voice. "I'm going to pretend you're not here either."

Ignoring him, John walked into the cottage.  It was pretty darn dark. All the shutters were closed. "McKay, where are you?"

"Go away," said the voice from the corner of the room.  "I'm dead.  Leave me be."

John opened up the curtains so he could see. Rodney was lying in bed, all of the covers pulled over his head.  John grabbed them and yanked them off, then rolled Rodney out of bed.  "Come on, " he said, snagging Rodney's bathrobe from off the floor.  "Come outside with me."  He slung his arm around Rodney's back and pushed him out onto the front porch.

Throwing his arms in front of his face, Rodney blinked in the bright light. "Help," he cried.  "I've gone blind.  I can't see anything."

"McKay," John said.  "Relax.  It's just daylight.  And it means that we can start our vacation together."  John grinned.  "Just think.  A whole two weeks together.  We can go running together or swim if it's warm enough.  You can hang out on the beach while I try windsurfing.  There's supposed to be a bonfire tonight, and we can sit right here on the front porch and watch it, maybe count the stars. What do you say?"

Rodney looked at him.  "I'm going back to bed."

He went back inside and crawled under the covers, pulling them over his head.  "Close the curtains when you leave," he shouted. 

"Awww, Rodney.  You'll miss all the fun."

"Oh, I'll have fun.  Plenty of fun.  Sleeping!"

"You sleep a lot," John said petulantly.  "You slept all the way here."

"Hello?  Recovering from near-death experience, remember?"  One of Rodney's hands flailed out of the covers.  "Now, pull the curtains and give me another couple of days. Wake me, oh, in another week."

"Fine," John grumbled, pulling the curtains shut and plunging the room back into darkness.  "I guess I'll think of something to do while you sleep."

Rodney didn't answer.  He had already fallen asleep.

With a sigh, John picked the clothes up off the floor and put them in the laundry basket.  Then he went to the kitchen, and checked to see if there was anything to eat.

 

In the freezer, he found a pound of coffee.  He opened it up and checked it: pre-ground.  He took a sniff, then looked over at where Rodney was sleeping. 

With a grin, he pulled out the coffeemaker and started a new pot.  The water had barely slipped through the basket of grounds before Rodney's head arose from from his pillows.  "Is that coffee?"  he muttered.

 

"Yup," John said, juggling pot, mug, and coffeemaker until he had a full cup.  "Fresh coffee.  Just for you.  Think you can wake up?"

 

"For coffee, yeah, anything," Rodney said, throwing his robe on and joining John in the kitchen.  He sipped his first  mouthful and sighed contentedly.  "Come on, let's go see what this place looks like in daylight."

The End


End file.
